


In Russia

by KaireanAlbarea



Series: Life in St. Petersburg [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Friendship, M/M, Shounen-ai, Some Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaireanAlbarea/pseuds/KaireanAlbarea
Summary: This story follows the lives of the two skaters as they live their life at St. Petersburg.





	1. Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as a standalone story but reading Never Leave can add a bit of spice. I'm still a Viktuuri shipper but I like Yu2 too haha
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN YURI ON ICE

-but everything was just a dream.

Viktor woke up groggily, beside his fiancée Yuuri Katsuki. His eyes started to tear up as he realized that it was all a dream. He looked at his partner's sleeping face and kissed his forehead. "Thank goodness that you're okay…"

He hugged Yuuri tighter than ever, afraid to let go. He heard moaning, noticing that Yuuri started to open his eyes. "Vik…tor…?"

"Good Morning, sleepyhead… How was your sleep?" He stroked Yuuri's jet black hair and cupped his face with both hands.

The Japanese boy smiled and answered, "Oh, it's all good. I did have a dream but I forgot about it…" He yawned, with Viktor giggling at his action.

Yuuri can't help but notice the big grin on Viktor's face; something he always saw when they were together.

"You seem happy, Viktor. Did something happen?" Yuuri was now sitting on the bed with Viktor hugging him from behind. Viktor buried his face on Yuuri's back and took him a while before he could answer.

"Oh, I'm just happy to wake up beside you." He raised his head and smiled at Yuuri. The 24 year old boy stood up and put his slippers on. He walked towards the door and told Viktor that he was just going to make breakfast.

Viktor followed suit and sat down at the dining table. "Say, Yuuri… Does Yurio live with us?" asked the grey-haired Russian. His chin was resting on the back of his hand as he stirred the hot coffee handed to him by Yuuri a minute ago.

Not facing Viktor, Yuuri replied, "No. Why did you think so?" He started to fry some pancakes. "Oh, you want the regular pancake or…?"

"Put strawberry syrup in the batter, Yuuri." He tried to peek at Yuuri as he answered him. Yuuri raised a thumbs up as he squirted the syrup for Viktor's pancakes. "Nothing… I think my dream somewhat felt… real…"

Upon finishing their stacks of pancakes, Yuuri served Viktor his plate then put the other plate across where Viktor was. "Here you go."

"Wow! It looks good, Yuuri!" Viktor took a bite of his strawberry-flavored pancake and commented, "Vkusno!"

Yuuri just giggled a lot and took a bite of his pancakes. "Oh, Viktor… I received a message from Yurio that we don't have practice today. Yakov said that he had to go somewhere. What do you think?"

"We should take the day off then. There's no harm in taking a break." Viktor was halfway finished with his pancakes and it seemed like he was about to ask for seconds.

"What shall we do? We don't have anything to do at home." Yuuri said as he took the last bite of his food. He stood up with his plate and utensils then put them on the sink. He then took the glass of water on the table and drank all of its contents before putting on the sink. He sat down across Viktor and rested his elbow on the table.

"Ah! Yuuri! I want more! Oh, well we can just go out or something." Viktor replied as he handed his empty plate to Yuuri.

The Japanese boy sighed and took the plate from Viktor. He lit the stove and took the excess batter from the fridge. He started to pour some batter and waited for the underside to cook. "Okay… but where exactly are we going?"

"Do you want to visit Yurio?" Viktor suggested.

"He is going to get angry again. No." Yuuri replied without an ounce of doubt.

"Let's just go wherever. I don't mind where as long as we're together."

"Viktor…" Yuuri gave a slight grin and blushed at what Viktor said. It was just then that Viktor was reminded on how beautiful the Japanese skater Katsuki Yuuri was.

After they ate, the two got dressed and left their apartment. Hand in hand, they walked slowly as they took in the view in around them.

It was 9 in the morning and it was still a bit chilly outside. People who recognized them would be heard calling their names and then commenting on their public display of affection. Viktor was very clingy with Yuuri; which was an everyday thing to the couple.

"Yuuri, how surprised were you when I kissed you on live television?" Viktor Nikiforov asked, swaying his hand that was entwined with Yuuri's hand.

"Very surprised… I didn't expect you to do that but I loved it." He looked at Viktor with a blush and smiled at him. "I didn't expect my coach and idol to do that in public."

"So you expected that I will kiss you privately?" Viktor joked.

"Huh? Uh… Uhm… Vi—viktor… That's…" Yuuri's face was not blushing in embarrassment.

"Ahhh…! Yuuri really is cute!" Viktor commented and hugged him tight, rubbing his face on his fiancée's face. "I'm so lucky to have you~"

"You are exaggerating, Viktor." Yuuri grinned awkwardly and hid his face from the older man.

They both started to walk again as the air around them began to feel awkward. They were still holding hands though.

"You know, there's still one thing you haven't done for me…" Viktor pouted.

"Huh? What is it?" Yuuri looked at him, confused. "We already did what couples do…" Realizing what he said, he started to blush again but this time, he was redder than ever.

"You haven't called me Vitya yet…"

"Ah…!"

"Please call me Vitya starting today." Viktor ordered, stopped walking and looked at Yuuri seriously.

"O—okay then… If that's what you like, Vik- I mean, Vit….ya…" nodded Yuuri as he blushed.

"Wow…! It feels nice to be called affectionately by the person you love!" He hugged Yuuri again then kissed his lips. Yuuri was taken aback; covering his mouth with both hands.

"Vi—viktor!"

"Ah you called me Viktor again…" Viktor put on a sad face and then gave out a sigh.

"Ah, ah! So-sorry, Vitya…!" The black-haired boy waved his hands as he apologized. "I still have to get used to the name first…" He scratched his head and laughed softly.

"I know…" He smiled at him and walked again. "Oh! Why don't we visit Makkachin?" Viktor added.

"Are… you sure?" Yuuri asked hesitantly. "Are you going to be okay?"

He put his arm around Yuuri's back and then grinned. "Of course! Well, I'm still sad but I have you so I'm not worried!" Yuuri looked worriedly at the Russian man and sighed. He smiled back and put his left hand on Viktor's left hand.

Upon arriving to their destination, they stood before what looks like a grave.

"Here lies our dear Makkachin, who kept me company especially when I felt like giving up."

Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki visited Makkachin's grave. It has been a while since they visited and Viktor felt like he needed to go. He clasped his hands and chanted a simple prayer to Makkachin, but it was mostly him thanking him and telling him that everything will be alright.

"I guess Makka was getting old… I wish Vicchan was able to grow old too…" Yuuri had a tear on his eye as he remembered his poodle. He lost Vicchan years ago but it still made him sad. He then remembered how Viktor reacted when we found out he died in his sleep.

"Yuuri…" Viktor directed his sad gaze at Yuuri. He was suddenly quiet as Yuuri looked at the grave. After they were done talking with Makkachin, the two decided to go to the mall for a change of pace.

As they walked around, they noticed someone familiar strolling around alone. "Hey, isn't that…?" Yuuri was the first one to talk, pointing at the person.

"Yurio!" Viktor shouted, grabbing the attention of the blond Russian. Yuri Plisetsky immediately noticed them and walked towards them.

"Oh, if it isn't the idiots…" Yurio took off his earphones from his ears and glared at them.

"Is that how you address your fathers?" Viktor interrupted, crossed his arms at Yurio, and then stomped his foot.

"Wha—"

Before Yurio could react, Yuuri went in between the two Russians and tried to mediate them. "Now, now… No fighting! It's our day off so why don't we just spend this day peacefully? Hmm…?"

Viktor and Yurio were both quiet for a minute before giving a deep sigh. They both gave up in annoying the other and decided to go together.

"So, what are you two up to?" asked the Russian Yuri.

"We haven't really thought about it…" Yuuri put his index finger on his chin as he answered Yurio. "How about you? Why are you alone?"

"I just needed to buy some food and then you two showed up…"

"I see…"

"Hey, Yurio."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You called, Viktor?"

Confused, Viktor and Yuuri exchanged looks and shrugged. "Yurio, we didn't call you…"

"Then who…?"

As Yurio turned around, he saw a friend running towards him. "Hey! Yuratchka!"

At the mention of his name, the Russian boy blushed and hid his face. The man running towards them stopped and greeted the three.

"Hello."

"Oh, if it isn't Otabek Altin… What are you doing here?" Viktor gladly asked. Yuuri just answered back with a 'Hi!'

"I came here to Russia for some things and just winded up here." He answered, not changing expressions.

"Are you sure it's not visiting 'Yuratchka'?" Viktor said, emphasizing on Yuri's nickname.

Otabek gave a slight blush but his tone was still normal. "Probably that's one of the reasons…"

"Beka…!"

"Beka…?" Viktor and Yuuri said in unison.

"Damn! Crap! Just… leave me alone!" Yurio blushed more before walking fast, away from us. Otabek reached out his hand in hopes of stopping him from leaving but he was too fast.

"I have to go…" He then bowed slightly and excused himself. He ran towards Yurio who was trying toget past the mass of people by the escalator. "Yura! Wait up!" said Otabek from a afar.

"Why did you embarrass him in front of Otabek, Viktor?" Yuuri crossed his arms and squinted.

"Uhm… because Yurio's cute when he is embarrassed…?" Viktor said, making it sound like he wasn't sure. He hugged Yuuri and pouted, realizing that he's calling him Viktor again.

"What?" Yuuri asked, not knowing why Viktor looked so disappointed. "Oh wait…" He finally noticed.

"Vi—Vitya…"

"Ahhh~! Yuuri~~!" Viktor lovingly embraced Yuuri and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ahh, but Vitya… It's unfair that I don't have a nickname! Yurio is Yuratchka and Otabek is Beka…" The two were walking again while Viktor was hugging Yuuri from behind.

"Awww, is my fiancée jealous?" teased Viktor.

"Well… I want a name that only Viktor will call me with…" replied a red-faced Yuri.

"How about…"


	2. Coats and Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2's here! No one suggested a nickname so I did what must be done LOL
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice~!

"Yuuri."

Viktor saw the confusion written all over Yuuri's face. He wanted to give him a nickname but he thought that plain ol' Yuuri was fine.

"Uhm… That's not a nickname…?" Yuuri hesitantly asked, tilting his head to the side. Viktor threw his arm around Yuuri's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Well, I happen to really like the name. Besides, it suits you well."

The flustered Yuuri Katsuki hid his red face from the Russian skater. He was happy to hear those words from Viktor but he was a teensy bit sad that he doesn't have a nickname. He thought to himself that everyone around him has a nice nickname but him… and maybe Phichit? He giggled a bit, much to Viktor's surprise.

"What's so funny, Yuuri?" asked the curious Russian.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about nicknames…"

As Yuuri replied, Viktor tried to ask more but the black-haired boy kept his lips sealed. Eventually, Viktor stopped pestering Yuuri about his little thought and they went inside a clothes store. Upon entering, Yuuri opened his mouth in awe as he saw a variety of expensive and not to mention, fashionable clothing.

"Wow… This shop looks like royalty shops here…" He said as he looked around.

"That's an exaggeration, Yuuri." Viktor slightly laughed and observed as his fiancée entertained himself with the sight of different colored clothing.

Yuuri took some clothes from a rack and tried to see if he suits him. Viktor did the same, but instead, he looked for anything that Yuuri might like. Yuuri tried on some clothes but in the end, he didn't buy anything. Viktor, however, bought 2 pieces of clothing in secret.

"Oh, you bought something…" Yuuri noticed the black paper bag Viktor was holding. The Russian skater hid the bag behind his back and smiled.

"Yeah. Oh, you didn't buy anything?" Viktor then noticed that Yuuri didn't buy anything.

"I didn't have anything I wanted… Besides, I'm not the… stylish type…" Yuuri scratched the back of his head and grinned embarrassingly.

After hearing Yuuri's reply, his face suddenly looked grim. He bought something as a pair for him and Yuuri and he was sad that he might not like it, due to what Yuuri said.

"Vitya?" A concerned Yuuri looked at Viktor as he realized that his mood suddenly changed. "Was it something I said…?"

"Uh… No… It's nothing…" Viktor gave a fake smile, to which Yuuri answered with an unsure, "I see…"

From then on, Viktor Nikiforov's mood never improved. Sure he'd smile occasionally but Yuuri Katsuki knew that something was up. He didn't ask him though, fearing that Viktor might think that he's annoying. He just didn't want to impose or anything. He wanted Viktor to openly discuss the problem with him.

Yuuri still tried to act like he didn't notice and did his best to enjoy the day with him. They went inside a few stores but only looked at or tried on the merchandise. They went to this one Japanese restaurant since Yuuri missed his country's cuisine. They bought some take-out and walked around some more. Along the way, they saw Otabek and Yurio walking side by side, with smiles plastered on their faces.

They didn't bother calling for them since they didn't want to interrupt them. Yuuri knew too well that Yurio will just get angry at them. After a few more minutes strolling around the mall, they met up with Mila and Georgi who were shopping together. Apparently, Georgi got dumped and Mila was just sort of there so the redhead tried to cheer him up.

After their little run-in, the Katsuki-Nikiforov duo left and bid goodbye to Mila and Georgi. On the way home, the two were surprisingly quiet. Viktor still hasn't gotten over the fact that Yuuri might hate the thing he bought and he knew Yuuri didn't know that that was the reason for his bad mood. Talk about being extra.

Upon arriving inside their apartment, they put down their bags and sat down on the couch. Viktor turned to Yuuri who suddenly sighed deeply.

"Vitya… Please tell me what's wrong… Are you angry at me?"

"…" Viktor just looked at him, not uttering a single word. He opened his mouth slightly but no words came out.

"You can tell me once you're ready." Yuuri said in a serious tone and then stood up. He took out the take-out food they bought and opened the lids. As he turned his back to get their utensils, he then told Viktor that is was time to eat.

Yuuri sat down and took his chopsticks and started to utter his usual 'Itadakimasu' before indulging his meal. Viktor, on the other hand, stood up from the couch and sat across Yuuri. He then started to eat as well. His usual 'Vkusno' wasn't heard as he was thinking of a way to tell Yuuri about his sudden mood change. He took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Uhm… Yuuri… I know it's just a small thing but it means a lot to me…."

"?"

"The reason for my mood change… was the clothes I bought."

Confused, the Japanese skater put down his chopsticks and raised a brow. "The clothes…?"

"Well…"Viktor was too shy to tell him upfront but it was easier to tell him than what he pulled off during the Cup of China. "You said that you didn't by anything because you didn't want anything from their catalogue… but I…" He stood up, went to the couch to get the paper bag and shoved it to Yuuri. "I bought us matching coats because it's going to be cold later on…"

Yuuri took the paper bag from Viktor's hand and took a peek inside. There were two coats inside, one in light blue and one in dark red. "Vitya…"

"I got disappointed when you said that so…"

Viktor trailed off, taken aback by Yuuri's sudden laugh. "Yuuri…?"

The Japanese boy held on his stomach, which was hurting from all the laughing. Viktor approached him gently and put his hand on Yuuri's back. After a good minute of laughing, he finally calmed down and suddenly hugged him. "Vitya… Whatever you give to me, I'll always treasure it…"

The two blushed hard and before they knew it, they were back to normal.

"Waaaah! Yuuri! I was so worried!" Viktor was on the verge of crying as he lovingly cuddled Yuuri. The black-haired boy giggled awkwardly while he patted his partner's back.

"Thank you, Vitya…" He pushed him slowly and showed his red, smiling face.

Touched by his smile, a tear formed in his eyes and he hugged him again. When they finally calmed down, the continued eating and started to laugh off their day at the mall. They talked about Yurio and Otabek, and then Mila and Georgi. They jokingly commented that Yurio and Otabek suited each other and that Georgi should try to stop being overly dramatic.

After their meal, they both cleaned the dining table before sitting on the couch to watch TV. Viktor's arm was around Yuuri's and they both got under a blanket. Yuuri took the remote from the table and clicked the on button.

Upon turning the TV on, they were greeted by a show, focusing on an interview with someone very familiar.

"You must've heard about the rumor. We all saw 5-time golden medalist Viktor Nikiforov stealing a kiss from a Japanese skater named Yuuri Katsuki. What do you think about this?"

"I highly disapprove of this. It is unacceptable for someone who is highly commended to stoop to the level of a… commoner. That Japanese boy is nothing but a brat who thinks he is good enough for him."

"But, we've seen how happy Mr. Nikiforov is after he got involved with Mr. Katsuki—"

"There is already someone for Viktor, and I assure you that she is a respected woman all around the world. I don't care if their so-called 'fans' shower me with their hate. Yuuri Katsuki is not meant for Viktor Nikiforov."

The woman angrily declared war with the fans of Viktor and Yuuri. Viktor turned the TV off, shaken by the things he heard. Yuuri too, was shocked and felt hurt after hearing the woman badmouth him. He was on the verge of sobbing when Viktor suddenly hugged him and caressed the back of his head.

"Don't worry, Yuuri… I won't let anyone hurt you… Especially not her…."

"Vi—vitya… Was that…?" Yuuri wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was still crying nonstop.

"Sadly… Yes… You saw her name…" Viktor replied, not letting go of his fiancée. "I'm sorry if she said those horrible things about you…"

"I… I guess not everyone accepts our relationship… huh?" Yuuri tried to smile but he couldn't stop his tears. It's been awhile since his depression and anxiety kicked in. He knew that Viktor will love him no matter what but what the woman said pierced through his heart. Why did she have to tell the whole world that he was a 'commoner'? He thought that even though the woman or Viktor weren't royalty, some people still discriminate the rich and the poor.

Yuuri fell asleep while Viktor cuddle him. "Yuuri… I'm really sorry… We'll get through this… I promise…"

Viktor kissed Yuuri's forehead and carried him to their room.


	3. Support from Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sticking with Viktor than Victor okay (No one was really bothered but well just saying XD)
> 
> Sorry for the VERY late update. I was more into drawing so I didn't have time to write this. And also my uncle was at the hospital and I almost lost my mind

Viktor and Yuuri, who were fast asleep on the couch, were suddenly woken up by loud knocks on their apartment door. Viktor stood up first and told Yuuri that he will open the door. Yuuri, on the other hand, went straight to the bathroom to wash his face. Viktor took a damp towel and wiped his face before meeting the person who knocked.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by an angry, middle-aged woman. She had platinum hair, ocean blue-green eyes and a slender figure. She’s the spitting image of Viktor Nikiforov.

“Mo….Mother!” Viktor exclaimed.  
His mother was silent and then waltzed inside the apartment. She sat down on the couch and sighed deeply.

“This place is cleaner than I thought. Did you get a maid?” She commented as she swiped her index finger on the coffee table, checking for dust.

“Mother, I… We help each other clean the house…” This was the first time Viktor was nervous in front of someone. He knew how powerful his mother is and he knew that she could do anything… No, perhaps she would do anything to get her way.

“You mean that Japanese boy? Why don’t you let go of him? He is not the right person for you.” His mother said sternly with no hint of hesitation and emotion.

“I will not! I love him, Mother!” shouted Viktor, looking his mother in the eye. They were both staring at each other until the older woman brought her stance. She sighed, stood up and went to where the bathroom was. Viktor didn’t notice that Yuuri somehow peeked and his mother saw him.

The woman grabbed Yuuri by the collar, almost choking him.

“This is boy is not the right one for you. He is nothing but a commoner! He has no real talent unlike you. He is just a brat!” She threw Yuuri to the ground and walked towards the door. Viktor came to help Yuuri up and asked him if he was alright. As Yuuri answered him with a weak smile, the woman uttered a few words before leaving their apartment.

“I will make sure you won’t chase after that boy anymore.”  
Viktor’s mother slammed the door shut and left the two terrified. Viktor hugged Yuuri as the black-haired boy started to cry. It was the first time these two experienced something like this and it’s not just anyone, it was Viktor’s mother. She was known as the Ice Queen of Russia, the only Russian skater to win 10 consecutive golden medals during her time.  
She’s known to be quite of a snob, ignoring fans and the media alike. Sure, there were still people who admire her, but it’s just because she too good.

After her retirement, she married a Russian retired acrobat. He was kind, unlike her, but the man loved her despite her… unfavorable personality. They had Viktor a few years after their marriage and since then, lived their life in luxury. While his mother trained him hard to become the best skater, his father trained him to be flexible. Viktor loved his father more since he didn’t force anything at Viktor. 

Viktor loved skating so he didn’t really have a problem with training but he admitted that his mother was too hung up on the sport.  
Everything was going fine until Viktor’s father died in an accident. He was on his way to fetch little Viktor from training when a drunk driver lost control of his vehicle and crashed with his father’s car. Viktor almost stopped skating but he saw a letter left by his father.  
It motivated him to be the best, not only for himself but also for his late father. Of course, Viktor’s mother was very devastated. She pushed Viktor more and more to his limits until he won his first gold medal.

When Viktor won in the junior division, he told his mother that he wishes to live independently as so he did. His mother agreed but in one condition. She will monitor his every move as she saw fit.

Viktor agreed, thinking that it was better than having her around with him. She was furious when she found out that Viktor flew to Japan because of Yuuri. It was the talk of the town. Skating legend Viktor Nikiforov quit his career as a skater, flew to Japan, and became Yuuri Katsuki’s coach. She didn’t act immediately, since she wanted to know what will happen after his sudden decision.

His mother started to move when she watched that one time in the Cup of China. It was the kiss that was caught on tape but was still being argued about because no one really saw them lock lips as Viktor’s arms were obstructing the shot.

“Wait, so you’re mother has been… watching us?” asked a worried Yuuri, interrupting Viktor’s story about his family.

“Yes… but since nothing bad has happened, I figured it was alright. That is, until the interview we saw last night…” Viktor’s head was down, feeling guilty that Yuuri was going through a lot because of his mother.

“You know, I really like your family… I like everyone…” Viktor added, his head was still down. Yuuri just looked at him with a worried face and listened to him.

“Your family was very welcoming… I knew I was a bit demanding then but I really loved them. Your loving parents, your loving sister and your loving friends... Heck, I love Yurio more than my own mother…”

“Vitya….”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong! It’s not that I don’t love her… It’s just that, my mother wasn’t the… best mother… at least, not to me…”

“…”

“I felt more love with Yurio than with her… but…” Viktor looked up with a serious expression, staring at Yuuri’s brown orbs. “I’m more worried about what she’ll do to separate us…”

“I’m worried too, Vitya… but I know how much you love me so I trust you.” Yuuri put his hand on Viktor’s back and patted it. He kissed Viktor’s cheek, stood up and headed for the kitchen. “The atmosphere is still a bit heavy but I’m hungry so I’m making breakfast.” He said as he put on his apron.

“Way to kill the mood Yuuri.” Vitya smiled and walked to his lover before hugging him from behind. “So, what are you going to cook? Japanese cuisine? Russian?”

“Hmmm. Hamburger steak… maybe?”

“I’ll eat whatever you cook for me, Yuuri.” Viktor said lovingly, pinching Yuuri’s tummy. A soft laughter was heard from the Japanese boy as the two flirted with each other. Oh dear, when will breakfast be ready?

Their breakfast time was like the usual, talking about random things, avoiding that sour topic about his mother. They also planned for each other’s routines, both for their short programs and free skates. After their breakfast, they got ready for skating practice. Viktor already got a text message from Yakov to come to the rink. The two wore their new coats and went to the skating rink.

They arrived at the rink and wasted no time in changing to their skating gears. As they went inside, they were greeted by the curious faces of the Russian team.  
Yuri Plisetsky, or also called as Yurio, was the first one to talk. “I saw the interview with your mother…”  
Then, the rest followed.

“How could she say that about Yuuri!” Milla said, her hands forming fists and was clearly angry.

“The queen has spoken, but we will support you.” Georgi declared.

“Thanks everyone… It’s hard but we’ll get through it…” Yuuri said, with the same weak smile he gave Viktor earlier.

“Yuuri and I will not give in to her, right?” Viktor grinned as the Japanese skater nodded.

“Looks like you two are handling it okay right now. Let’s practice! I’ll show you two losers that I’ll beat you both at the next event!” Yurio, who was a bit more enthusiastic than before, challenged the two older males.

“Don’t forget about me! I, Georgi Popovich will win the gold for Anya!” Georgi shouted and tagged behind Yurio who was on his way to start his warm up.

“Just remember that we’re here for the both of you.” Milla patted both Yuuri and Viktor’s back to assure them that their friends are there to help them.  
The two smiled, almost about to cry, then went to start their practice.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, somewhere inside a café…

“Are you sure about this?” asked a middle age man.

“Of course. Who do you think I am? Just get it over with.” A woman put her hand on her chin and looked at the man across her.

“Understood.” The man stood up, an envelope of cash in his hand, left the café to do what he was ordered to do.


	4. Taking Action

It’s been a few days since the two skaters saw Viktor’s mother. The two are worried that she might do something. Viktor knew his mother very well. She will do anything in her power to get what she wants. The two just continued on with their lives, trying not to be bothered by their current problem.

Yuuri was walking back to their apartment, after buying some groceries. Viktor was currently resting at home, waiting for the said boy. “Hmmm what’s taking Yuuri so long…” Before he could get up to get more junk food, the door opened and revealed the black-haired boy. “Yuuri!!!” Viktor hugged his fiancé and took the bags he was carrying.

“I’m home, Vitya.” He gave the bags to the Russian skater and took off his boots before placing them on their shoe rack. He then took off his coat and joined Viktor as the both organized the groceries.

“Vitya, Don’t you think… you’re mother’s been… too quiet?” asked the worried Yuuri.  
Viktor hugged him from behind and replied, “I’m thinking about that too, but there’s no point in thinking about it. I won’t let her hurt you or take you away from me.”

“I know that… but I just have this uneasiness eating me from the inside…” Yuuri’s head was down and Viktor felt his shaking figure. Viktor hugged him tighter, trying to ease his anxiousness.

After a while, the two sat down at the sofa and turned the CD player on. Viktor just found out that music seemed to help Yuuri a lot and decided to put on some calming music.  
Because of Yuuri’s unending thoughts about Viktor’s mother, he hasn’t been performing well during practice. He would fall or slip more often than usual. The Russian skaters couldn’t help but worry about Yuuri. They would take him out and treat him to dinner, or take him to someplace where he could get his mind off of things. Yurio would always bring katsudon pirozhkis just to cheer him up. Viktor was happy that everyone was willing to help not only Yuuri, but him as well.

“Oh yeah, Vitya, about the party…” Yuuri suddenly talked, looking at Viktor.

“What about it?”

“I was wondering if we should buy some new shirts?”

“Buy? Didn’t we buy a new pair when we attended the party after the GPF? Our current one’s are fine.” Viktor answered, as he kissed Yuuri’s forehead.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

They both went back to their lax positions until they both fell asleep. After almost an hour, Yuuri woke up first, almost as if his body knew that it was already time for supper. He stood up and yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes and looking down at the sleeping figure of Viktor. He then put the blanket that they were using and wrapped it around Viktor. He went to the kitchen and started to prepare their meal. There was a small window by the sink where he would look at as he washed the dishes. Like the usual, as he was washing some vegetables, he looked through the window. “Hmmm… It’s been a while since I moved here… I wonder how everyone is in Japan right now…”  
Before he could close the faucet, a loud sound was heard, waking up the sleeping Viktor Nikiforov.

“AH!” He shouted, woken up by surprise but a loud sound. He looked around and saw that the window was cracked, with a hole pierced through it. He noticed that the water was still running from the faucet and became curious. “Yuuri doesn’t let the water on without supervision…” He said as he walked towards the sink.

He gasped, eyes widening and his body frozen in place.

He could not believe what he was seeing.

He knelt down, his legs feeling weak as he looked at every part of Yuuri’s body. He couldn’t do anything nor say anything. He was in shock. He tried standing up and reached for the phone.

“Hello, what’s your emergency?” A woman from the other line said after Viktor punched in the emergency hotline.

“M-my… my roommate… is hurt… He’s not breathing… he’s…” Viktor almost didn’t speak a word but he knew he needed to say something so that Yuuri can be saved.

“Okay sir, please calm down okay? Tell us the address and we will send an ambulance.” The woman tried her best to calm him down. Viktor’s tears won’t stop falling down but he tried to tell her the address. After the woman got the complete address, she told him to stay put and not to panic. Viktor nodded and then both hung up the phone. Viktor unconsciously lifted the phone again, ready to call some. He typed in someone’s number and then it started to ring.

“Hello?” 

“Yurio….”

“Viktor? What do you want?” The irritated boy asked.

“Yuuri’s… he’s….”

“Oi, what’s wrong?” Realizing that Viktor was crying, Yurio turned from a grumpy child to a worried son.

“Yuuri’s hurt… and he’s not… breath—“

“Oi oi, did you call an ambulance already?!”

“Yes… They’re coming… Yurio.. I don’t know what to do right now…”

“…”

“Calm the f*ck down! Katsudon wouldn’t want you to worry! I’ll be there.” Yurio scolded Viktor before hanging up the phone. Viktor hung up as well and cradled Yuuri’s body.

“Yuuri…”

After a few minutes, the ambulance arrived and hearing the siren, Viktor ran towards the door and opened it for the medic. The team did not waste any time and asked Viktor where Yuuri’s body was. He pointed towards the kitchen as the medic team rushed in. They got Yuuri’s body on a stretcher and mounted him inside the ambulance. Viktor saw Yurio running towards him and almost didn’t make it.  
Viktor and Yurio rode the ambulance to the hospital. Yurio knew he wasn’t in the condition to talk so he remained quiet. Yurio hugged Viktor tightly, just as much as when Viktor hugged him during the last GPF.

Upon arriving at the hospital, they got off at the emergency area and were told to wait just outside the Emergency Room.  
“  
Now… can you tell me what happened?”

Yuri Plisetsky noticed that Viktor was calmer and started to inquire about the incident. ”If you’re still not in the mood, then don’t say anything.”

“I… don’t know…”

“…what…?”

“I woke up to a loud sound and just saw Yuuri lying down on the ground… wet with his blood…”

“I… see…”

The two Russians got quiet, not able to speak for a few moments. A nurse came and approached Viktor, asking him about Yuuri’s information and about his hospitalization.  
Yurio took his phone out as Viktor talked to the nurse, informing his friends about the incident. He told Georgi, Mila, Otabek, Phichit and Yuko.  
He got their replies almost immediately after he sent the message. Obviously, everyone asked what happened. Yuko ended up rushing to Yu-topia to tell Yuuri’s parents about the incident, causing them to buy tickets to Russia as soon as possible.

After a few hours in the emergency room, Viktor and Yurio got up as the doors opened. Yuuri was peacefully sleeping and the nurses took him to his room. The two followed until they arrived at the room.

“Are you his family?” asked the doctor-in-charge.

“No-o… but I live with him…”

“I see. Well, here’s what we know. There was a bullet stuck inside the left part of his neck and thankfully it didn’t damage his vocal chords. It’ll take a while before he wakes up but I can assure you that he’ll be fine. For now, he needs his rest and wait for him to wake up.”

“…”

“Th-thanks doc.” Yurio answered for Viktor after seeing the older man starting to tear up.  
The doctor patted Viktor’s back and left the room. Yurio dragged Viktor’s weary body towards a chair and had him sit down. He then went to Yuuri’s side and spoke under his breath. “Yuuri…”

A few more hours later, Yurio volunteered to go to the apartment to get some things for Viktor and clean up the mess left behind. Viktor just handed him the keys, not looking at the blond boy. He uttered a small ‘thank you’ before Yurio left the room.  
Arriving at the apartment, Yurio opened the doors and opened the lights. He looked around and saw the where Yuuri was shot. He approached the area, the blood starting to dry. He took a small cloth and wet it, before wiping the floor. He cleaned up the broken glass and threw it at the garbage can. After that, he put the veggies and meat inside the refrigerator before it spoils. After cleaning the kitchen, he went to Viktor and Yuuri’s room and got some clothes and some toiletries for Viktor. He put everything in a bag and was about to leave when he suddenly heard the door open.

“Oh crap…!” He quietly rushed and went inside Viktor’s closet and hid. He felt that there were more than one person in the room and tried his best not to make any sound.

“…cleaned up already…”

“…fine. As long as…. dead…”

Yurio wanted to see who it was but he can’t go out right now. When he the door closing, he stealthily opened the closet and walked towards the door. He peeked to see if they really left and after he was sure, he sighed in relief and asked himself, “Who was that…?”


	5. Taking Action 2

Yurio ran to the door, hoping to see who came by. He couldn’t determine which of the cars stopped by and so he let it be before going to the hospital. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Mila, who came to visit late at night with Georgi.

“Oh, it’s the Russian Fairy.” Georgi looked up, as he comforted the crying Viktor. “Yo.”

Yurio put the bag he had inside the cabinet for the patient’s belongings. There was a long sofa-like bench near the window and sat there. Mila joined him and asked him where he went. She also told him that ever since the two arrived, Viktor haven’t spoken a word.

“Well, I would be too if I was in his situation. Anyway, I took some clothes Viktor since I’m sure he’ll stay here long and also cleaned up their place.”

“Woah, are you really Yuri Plisetsky?” Mila joked and nudged Yuri, wanting to at least lighten the mood.

“Mila.” Yurio looked at her with a raised brow, indicating his annoyance. “This isn’t the time for jokes.”

“I know, I know… I just wanted to cheer you up a bit…”

“Thanks for the concern, Mila.”

Out of nowhere, Viktor spoke, surprising the three skaters. “You guys can go home. It’s late. You should rest.”

“Viktor…” Georgi mused.

“I’ll be fine. I calmed down a bit… but I am scared to face his parents….” Said Viktor, his head still down.

“We’ll come back… Okay?” Mila went to Viktor and put her hand on his shoulder. Viktor looked up, and gave a weak smile to Mila before nodding.

They didn’t argue and left together, leaving Viktor and an unconscious Yuuri. Viktor stood up and went to the comfort room. He washed his face, removing the dried tears that stained his face. He left the comfort room and took a chair. He sat down beside Yuuri and held his hand.

“Yuuri… I hope you wake up soon… I know you’re strong… I know you’ll wake up… so please… wake up…”

Morning came and Viktor woke up to a few soft voices inside the room. When he opened his eyes, his eyes widened when he saw Yurio and Mila talking. “Morning Viktor.” said Mila with a smile.

“You guys… are early…” He commented as he got up to wash his face. “What time is it anyway?”

“It’s 4 minutes past 9.” answered Yurio as he looked at his watch. “We brought food. Eat up.”

Yurio pointed at the brown paper bag on one of the tables. Viktor took a look inside and took out the contents. “Thank you…”

“Oh don’t worry about it! We’re happy to help.” Mila smiled widely, happy that Viktor seemed a bit more cheerful than yesterday. “Yakov already knows what happened. He told us to tell you that you’ll be on hiatus… of course, the same with Yuuri.” added the redhead.

“Also, Yuko just texted me and told me they’ll be arriving here before evening.” Yurio hesitantly said as he scratched the back of his head.

“What am I going to do? I can’t… face them…” Viktor covered his face with both hands, shaking his head vigorously.

“We’ll tell them together, okay? Besides, it’s not your fault…” Mila cut off Viktor before he could say anything more. The three then spent their time inside the room in boredom as they didn’t really have anything big to talk about. After they ate lunch, Mila and Yurio left the hospital to continue their skating practice for the day.

Wanting to pass the time after the two left, Viktor started to open up his social media accounts. His newsfeed was all the same, with skating news to posts about his favorite topics. He responded to some private messages, especially from his co-workers but the Russian team.

“Viktor! Is it true?? I heard from Mila.” wrote Emil.

The Crispino twins sent an “OMG! What happened?”

Phichit invited him to the Asian Skaters group chat and started asking questions there. Even though it was called ‘Asian Skaters’, the only members were: Yuuri Katsuki, Phichit Chulanont, Lee Seung-gil, Guang-Hong Ji, Kenjiro Minami, and Otabek Altin. It was formed by Phichit with the closest skaters to him.

The group was already full of questions and reactions and he just read through everything. After reading, he found out that Yurio already told Otabek. Otabek then told the Asian skaters on the chat what yurio told him. Viktor posted a comment saying, “What Yurio said was the whole story, even I don’t even know how it exactly happened.” Before closing the chat box and locking his phone. The constant flowing of private messages stressed Viktor so much and decided not to look at his phone for a while. He placed it inside one of the drawers.

The sun has set when Viktor heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, he was suddenly hugged by Yuuri’s mom. She was already crying and couldn’t hold her tears. She was sobbing really hard and both of them sunk to their knee. Yuuri’s dad, Mari, Yuko and Minako were also there but compared to Hiroko Katsuki, they were more composed. After the waterworks, all of them went inside and closed the door.

“We kind of heard the story from Yuri… Yurio…” Yuko broke their 2-minute silence.

“I really don’t know what happened… I fell asleep after a while and was woken up by a loud sound. When I got up, I saw Yuuri…. on… the ground…” He was too scared to tell them, ashamed even since he felt guilty that Yuuri got hurt.

“Oh Vicchan, it’s not your fault…” Hiroko hugged Viktor again, this time, patting his back. Yuuri’s dad, Toshiya, put his hand on Viktor’s shoulder and reassured him that it wasn’t his fault.

As they talked about how Yuuri was during his stay in Russia, The door opened, revealing Mila, Georgi and Yurio’s faces.

“Oh, you’re here…” Yurio said, as he went inside with the other two.

It was getting a bit crowded inside so Georgi, Toshiya, Yuko, Minako, Mari and Mila went out, telling the rest that they’ll just have a breather outside.

Now, all that’s left were Viktor, Yurio and Hiroko. Yurio had suggested that the Japanese visitors should stay at the apartment so that it’ll be better than staying at a hotel. Viktor’s eyes widened and out of worry, he told them that it’s not a good idea.

“What? Why not?” Yurio asked.

“I… wouldn’t recommend that… Yurio… Is it okay to let them stay at your place?”

Dumbfounded by Viktor’s suggestion, Yurio stomped his feet and said, “What…?” He almost shouted but stopped himself because he just remembered that he was in a hospital.

“Please… Anywhere but our apartment…” Viktor begged, literally kneeling in front of Yurio.

“All right, all right… geez… Just stop doing that aleady…” Yurio blushed, getting embarrassed. “Fine, they can stay with me…”

“Oh! Please, Vicchan, we’ll be the one to stay here. Why don’t you stay with Yurio?” Hiroko interrupted them and waved her hands at them.

“No please! I fell responsible…” Viktor is tearing up, genuinely feeling guilty.

“How about this, why don’t you just take turns? I mean, maybe Hiroko…-san can stay tonight and you go home Viktor.” Yurio said, with his index finger and thumb on his chin.

Hiroko nodded and gave a sincere smile to Viktor. “I agree with Yurio.” Viktor nodded as his reply to Hiroko and smiled as well.

That night, Hiroko told everyone about their temporary living arrangement. Mila and Georgi went to their homes; Yurio took the Toshiya, Mari, Yuko and Minako to his apartment; and Viktor went to his apartment. They agreed that Hiroko would stay by his son’s side for the night and that Viktor should stay and rest well at his home.

Viktor opened the door to his apartment and sat at the sofa. As he was starting to let go of his worries, his home phone started to ring. He was reluctant to answer the phone but he thought that it might be someone important. As he placed the receiver by his ear, a familiar voice started to talk.

“Viktor. You come here to our home.”

“Mo-mother…?”

“If you want that boy to live, you’ll do as I say.”

“Mother…! You…!”

“What?”

“You…shot him…?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You ordered someone to do it, didn’t you?”

“…”

“How could you do this? Why?” Viktor was both angry and sad that his mother did something like that just so she could get her way.

“I’m giving you an option, my son. Leave that boy and I’ll let him live. The sooner you go back to me, the sooner that boy will be out of danger.” The voice on the other side of the phone sounded cold, not caring about what her son would think of her. “Of course, I’m not a killer. I made sure he’ll survive that incident.”

Viktor didn’t respond for a few minutes. His mother hung up on him before he could tell her his answer. He put the phone back and stood there, thinking of what he should do. Usually, a person would leave their loved ones if it means protecting them, right? But Viktor wasn’t like the others. He wants to protect Yuuri without having to leave him. He knew Yuuri wouldn’t want Viktor to hate his own mother or have him getting hurt for his sake.

After deciding on one of his options, he finally chose one.

He will stay by Yuuri’s side and never leave him.

“I won’t make that dream a reality… not ever.”

 


	6. A Decision to Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Also I went with Victor instead of the promised Viktor (I forgot that I had that bit from a previous chapter's AN)  
> omg sorry XD
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice

The chirps of the birds rang through the sunny skies of St. Petersburg, Russia. It was a signal that it was already morning. The Russian skater, Victor Nikiforov, covered his head with his pillow. He was still hung up with Yuuri’s condition. He wanted to think that it was all a dream but he cannot escape from reality. He has to face it. He has to face his mother.

He was ready to dial the phone when it suddenly rang. Hesitantly, he took the phone and uttered a soft, ‘Hello?’

“I take it that you’ve already decided?” The voice on the other side of the line said monotonously.

“I have decided to stay with Yuuri. I don’t know why you hate him but I will never leave him.” He replied firmly after taking a deep breath. There wasn’t any sudden reply; but Victor knew that his mother was not a bit pleased.

“I see… If that’s your decision then so be it. Just remember that whatever happens to that boy will be your fault.” The voice on the other line scoffed and then hung up the phone. Victor sighed, worried that there will be more to come. He got dressed and hurried to the hospital to see his beloved.

Upon arrival at the hospital, he was greeted by panicking nurses. Hit by unease, he hurried to Yuuri’s room. “What happened?!”

 Yuuri’s mother ran to Victor with tears on her eyes. “Oh, Vicchan! He stopped breathing a while ago… and … and…” She couldn’t finish the thought and Victor patted her back in an attempt to calm her.

He looked towards Yuuri, who was currently being revived by the doctor and nurses. After a few minutes of dread, the doctor sighed in relief and asked the nurses to take care of the rest. He approached the two who were waiting patiently.

“Ms. Katsuki?”

“Doctor…” Hiroko Katsuki wiped her tears and looked at the doctor, waiting for a report in regards to what happened.

“He will be okay. It seems like he experienced some mental shock from being shot. Anyway, there’s nothing to worry about, he’ll be fine.” The doctor said, smiled gently, and left the room followed by the nurses.

The two sat down on the sofa and calmed their nerves. “Why is this happening to my son…?” A very distressed Hiroko covered her face with both her hands. Victor’s heart suddenly beat fast. He was nervous and he couldn’t say a single word. “Victor…”

Upon the mention of his name, he looked up and saw the serious face of Mrs. Katsuki.

“Do you know of anyone who could’ve done this…?”

Victor was fiddling with his fingers as Hiroko asked him. “I do.”

Eyes widening and jaws dropping, Hiroko Katsuki stood up and looked down on Victor. “Who did this…?”

“My mother.”

Silence filled the room. Hiroko was in shock and Victor was waiting for a response, his head down.

“…hy…?”

“?”

“Why would your mother….”

“She doesn’t want Yuuri for me.”

Victor tried to answer all the possible questions she would ask. He mustered up the courage to be honest but his nervousness was evident in his voice.

Even though Hiroko was a kind person, it did not stop her from telling Victor her thought. “I think it’s better to stop seeing my son for a while.”

Victor looked up to Hiroko with a shocked expression. “…but…”

“I know you love him… and he loves you but if he gets hurt again I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“…”

“I want him back in Japan as soon as he gets discharged from the hospital.”

Hiroko was holding her tears from falling but she cannot hold it any longer. She hugged Victor tightly and whispered, “I love you too, Vicchan… and I know it’ll be better in the future but I don’t want to risk the life of my son.”

The only thing Victor could do was nod in response to Hiroko’s request. He cried as well, but harder than Yuuri’s mom.

It felt like an eternity waiting for time to pass. It was awkward for them to talk to each other and so they kept silent the whole time. Lunch came and suddenly the room became a bit lively. Yurio, Yuko, Mari, and Toshiya came to visit.

Toshiya hugged his wife and caressed her head, asking if she was doing okay.”

Yurio sat beside Victor, asking if he was doing fine.

It was really an awkward afternoon. Hiroko and Victor told the others their versions of the story. Yuko and Mari tried to shake the tension away by saying a lot of random things. It was to their dismay that none of it worked. Yurio had to leave early since he had afternoon practice.

Victor wanted to get away from the tense atmosphere but he was too anxious to get up. He then stood up hastily and followed Yurio.

Yurio, upon hearing someone’s footsteps coming towards him, turned his back and checked who was behind him. “Victor? What are you doing here?”

“I’m going with you to the rink.”

“Why? Didn’t you decide that you’d stay beside him whatever happens?”

“You know what Hiroko-san said. She wanted me to distance myself from Yuuri.”

“…and you’re okay with it?”

“Well…”

“Whatever the case, if that is your decision, then we’ll respect that. If you need advice, don’t hesitate to ask us.” He told Victor. He turned his back and continued to walk. The older Russian smiled slightly before following suit.

…

“I understand your concern about Yuuri… but I think you shouldn’t have said that to him. He didn’t want that to happen…” Toshiya said, directing his statement at his wife.

“I just want to keep him away from harm…”

“I know…” Toshiya can’t deny the he too felt that it was the best decision to keep Yuuri away from Victor, at least until that matter with his mother passed or gets resolved.

The two girls, Mari and Yuko, were at crossroads. They want Victor and Yuuri to stay together but Mari’s parent’s had a point. It was too dangerous to let them stay together.

 


End file.
